friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Tribbiani
Joseph Francis "Joey" Tribbiani, Jr is a fictional character on the popular American television sitcom Friends (1994–2004), and the title character in the spin-off, Joey (2004–2006). He is played by Matt LeBlanc Character Background Joey comes from an Italian-American family of 8 children, of which he is the only male. He is from, and presumably born in, Queens. As a child, he was extremely accident prone. He had an imaginary friend named Maurice, who was a space cowboy. He meets most of the friends (with the exception of Rachel) as a result of becoming Chandler's roommate. He meets Rachel a while later, at Central Perk when she runs out on her wedding. Joey is a stereotypical actor: oversexed, under-educated, and constantly looking for work. He is also ordained as a minister in, "The One With The Truth About London", and he officiates at both Monica and Chandler's and Phoebe and Mike's weddings. Joey sometimes freelances as a male hustler. It is revealed in, "The One After 'I Do'" that Joey has a size seven foot, which he is secretive and defensive about. He also has a soft toy penguin named Huggsy (his "bedtime penguin pal"), which he is very fond of and does not like to share. In, "The One With Ross and Monica's Cousin", it is revealed that Joey is circumcised. Season 1 Joey is introduced when he, Chandler, Phoebe and Monica are talking about Paul the Wine Guy. He tries to hit on Rachel after she runs away from her wedding in "The Pilot". Joey, Chandler and Ross end up in the hospital when Ross is hit in the nose by a hockey puck. It is at the hockey game that Joey and Chandler find out that Ross has only slept with one woman: his ex-wife, Carol Willick. ("The One With George Stephanopoulos") Chandler and Joey both agree that Ross is a definite freak. Joey and Monica later go on a double date with Bob and Angela, and Joey tricks Monica into believing that Bob and Angela are siblings. When Monica discovers the truth, she and Joey decide to break the couple up ("The One With The East German Laundry Detergent"). Joey stars in a play called Freud!, which is terrible. He later earns a role in an Al Pacino movie, playing his butt double. ("The One With The Butt") During a city-wide blackout, Joey tells Ross that he will never be with Rachel because they are in the "friend zone". ("The One With The Blackout") In "The One Where Underdog Gets Away", Joey is seen on a V.D. poster. On New Year's Eve, he kisses Chandler so he will stop whining about how no one has kissed him at midnight. ("The One With The Monkey") When Joey and Chandler's table breaks, they buy a foosball table and eat their meals at the counter instead. ("The One With The Dozen Lasagnas") Joey finds out that his father is having an affair with another woman, and that his mother is happy about this. ("The One With The Boobies") Joey dates Ursula, Phoebe's twin sister, which upsets Phoebe. When Ursula decides that the relationship is over, Phoebe poses as her twin and tells Joey about the end of the relationship. The deception is exposed when Phoebe kisses Joey ("The One With Two Parts, Part 2"). Joey also helps a woman during labor in "The One With The Birth". Season 2 Joey is hired on as a cologne sprayer at a department store, before he earns the role of Dr. Drake Ramoray on Days of Our Lives. During his stint on the TV show, he dates a girl named Erica, who believes that he actually is a neurosurgeon named Drake Ramoray. He breaks up with her after she accuses him of cheating on her, having seen him on the show kissing another woman; by telling her that he's actually Drake Ramoray's evil twin, Hans. Wanting to be independent, he moves into his own apartment. He loses his role on DoOL as a result of claiming to write most of his lines, and his character is killed off when he falls down an elevator shaft ("The One Where Dr. Ramoray Dies"). Because he is in debt, and also because he misses his best friend, Joey moves back into the apartment he shared with Chandler. Season 3 Joey teaches a soap opera acting class. ("The One With The Race Car Bed") He is also up for the role as Nick the boxer on "All My Children". When he finds out that one of his students is up for the same role, he attempts to sabotage the student's efforts by encouraging him to play the character gay. The casting director loves the student's portrayal of Nick, and they hire him instead of Joey. Season 4 When Monica is bullied by the staff members at Alessandro's, Joey decides to help her out by taking on a job as a waiter and then allowing her to fire him so she can earn the respect of the staff. It is at Alessandro's that he takes on the nickname Dragon. Later on, he works as a tour guide at the museum. Season 6 Joey is given a job in the episode "The One With The Joke", and then he becomes a waiter at Central Perk. After this, he becomes the lead actor in a show called "Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E." Season 7 Joey auditions for the role of Dr. Striker Ramoray, a new character on "Days of Our Lives" Drake Ramoray's brother. He doesn't get that role, but he is brought back as Drake Ramoray again. ("The One With Rachel's Assistant") He is even nominated for an award for Best Returning Character. Season 8 Joey starts to develop feelings for Rachel, and he is heartbroken when she does not feel the same. Things are awkward for a while, but not for long. Season 9 Joey and Phoebe, wanting to convince Ross and Rachel that they should be together, set them up on disastrous blind dates. Later on, Joey sends messages that Chandler has written about Ross sleeping with dinosaurs. He also begins to date Charlie, Ross's co-worker. The relationship ends, and he and Rachel find that they are both attracted to each other. Season 10 Joey and Rachel have a brief relationship, which ends when they have trouble progressing beyond the kissing stage because they are acutely aware that the other person is a good friend. When Chandler and Monica announce that they are moving into a house, Joey presents them with a unique housewarming gift: a chick and a duck, who are named Chick, Jr. and Duck, Jr. The pets remain in Joey's apartment. Joey Season 1 After turning down a starring role in the TV show Nurses (which goes on to be a huge hit), Joey has several auditions until finding the perfect job---a starring role on the primetime TV series Deep Powder, which has been described as " 'Baywatch' on skis." He becomes very popular on this show by the end of Season 1. Joey, Season 2 Early in Season 2, Joey is fired from Deep Powder (his character is killed off) after his agent makes unreasonable salary demands in response to Joey's popularity on the show. Soon after losing his job on Deep Powder, Joey lands a starring role in a major (80 million dollar budget) action film called Captured. The movie, which is successful, results in Joey securing a 3 movie studio contract in which he has creative control. At the end of the last season he is seen to be in a committed relationship with Alex, his next door neighbor. Relationships Chandler Bing Chandler is Joey's best friend. Joey meets Chandler when he shows up at the apartment for a roommate interview. He is initially shunned by Chandler when he incorrectly assumes that he is gay. Mister Heckles interferes with Chandler's originally selected roommate, which means that Joey becomes Chandler's new roommate. They become fast friends when Joey's relaxed lifestyle grows on Chandler. They buy a chick and a duck, which they keep as pets in their apartment. A long-running gag depicts Joey and Chandler occasionally fighting with each other like an old married couple, with Chandler often assuming the wife role while Joey assumes the husband role. This ends when Chandler becomes involved with Monica. When Chandler moves out, Joey tears up. Joey moves out for a while when he finds success as Dr. Drake Ramoray on "Days of Our Lives", but moves in again when he loses his job. He and Chandler remain roommates until Chandler moves in with Monica. When Chandler and Monica have trouble finding a minister to officiate at their wedding, Joey becomes ordained so he can perform the ceremony himself. He calls Chandler moments after suspecting Monica of having an affair with a mystery male he hears in her apartment, not knowing that the "mystery male" is Chandler himself. He is also the only one that knew that Chandler is afraid of dogs. Monica Geller Joey and Monica meet when Joey leaves the roommate interview, and they are instantly attracted to each other. Monica invites Joey in for some lemonade, which Joey misinterprets as an invitation to have sex with her. While Monica has her back turned to him, Joey strips naked. Monica turns around and is startled by what she sees, insisting that she was not offering to have sex with him. At some point, their mutual attraction dies down and they settle for being good friends. However, a depressed Monica in London seeks out Joey for a one night stand to cheer herself up, but cannot find him, and they occasionally flirt, but this mostly is initiated by Joey. In one episode, Monica tells Joey that she needs a favor, to which he responds, "I can't say that it isn't something I've thought about, but it would be wrong...good wink, but wrong." Monica, who was going to ask for money, replies, "First of all, it would be'' great''..." Joey stood in for the un-photogenic Chandler in their wedding announcement for the paper, and Monica, pleased by how good they look together, wonders what their kids would look like. Joey has also seen Monica topless in "The One With The Boobies". When Monica is bullied by the staff at Alessandro's, Joey allows her to hire him and then fire him so she can prove to her employees that she is not a push-over. When he discovers Chandler and Monica's relationship, he agrees to keep it a secret until they were ready to tell the others about their romance. His sense of obligation to the couple often resulted in him being involved in embarrassing situations. Rachel Green Joey forms a strong bond with Rachel when she moves into the apartment after the fire at Phoebe's apartment. The bond becomes even stronger when Rachel becomes pregnant by Ross, to the point where he finds himself falling in love with her. They date for a while, but break up due to their inability to get past the kissing stage. Ross Geller When Chandler and Ross are being bullied at Central Perk, Joey offers to stand up for them. He convinces Ross to prevent Rachel from finding out about his one-night stand with Chloe so neither of them will be hurt. When Rachel does find out about Ross's indiscretion, Joey is visibly upset as he listens to the couple arguing in the living room. Joey is the only one who knows that Ross does not like ice cream. Phoebe Buffay Joey meets Phoebe at the bar that will eventually become Central Perk, shortly after he becomes Chandler's roommate. They seem to be on the same wavelength, partially due to their being the only members of the group who lack a college education. Joey is Phoebe's best male friend, and they have dinner once a month to talk about the rest of the group. When Joey decides to learn how to play the guitar as his New Year's resolution, it is Phoebe who decides to teach him. He becomes fed up with her when she forbids him to touch a guitar until she feels that he's ready, and they have a brief falling out when he hires a professional guitar teacher. Phoebe also tries to teach him how to speak French, as he has claimed to be fluent in the language. Much to Phoebe's annoyance, Joey has no aptitude for foreign language and speaks gibberish. When they realize that the group may have to split up because Emily has forbidden Ross from being friends with Rachel, Phoebe and Rachel conspire to form a separate group by themselves. Phoebe insists that Joey come to their new group. Her loyalty is proven again when she states that she could live in Las Vegas, since it has everything she needs, "Including Joey!" He, in turn, invites her to live with him in the mansion he expects to own when he becomes rich from having a hand twin. Phoebe once says to her friends, "When the Revolution comes, I'll have to kill you all." ''After a moment's pause, she adds, ''"Not you, Joey." For a time, Phoebe seems to have a crush on Joey. She becomes jealous of his relationship with her twin sister, Ursula, especially when Joey sleeps with Ursula instead of choosing to attend Phoebe's surprise birthday party. Phoebe and Joey's relationship never progresses beyond a few kisses. When Phoebe realizes that she is 31 and not 30, she laments all the things she has failed to do before turning 31 - including having the perfect kiss and meeting Portuguese people. To make her feel better, Joey gives her a kiss and says, "Oh. I'm 1/16 Portuguese.". Alex Garrett Alex is Joey's super in the Friends spin-off Joey. She later becomes his girlfriend, and she is the first girl Joey has thought about marrying. Friendships With the Ladies The girls have been the objects of many sexist comments on Joey's behalf, especially Monica. once sarcastically puts it, "Your long-standing offer to have sex with my wife is much appreciated." ''Not withstanding this apparent boorishness, he's always enjoyed a close relationship with Monica, According to Matt LeBlanc, Joey sees the girls as sisters more than potential romantic interests. Friendships in general A good example of the strong affection all five of his fellow friends have for Joey occurs immediately after they find out that his ''Days of Our Lives character has been killed off. When he doesn't answer his phone, they rush over to his apartment to check on him. Rachel tries to cheer him up by assuring him that as far as all of them are concerned, he will always be a great actor. Joey and his women Joey is also very promiscuous. When Chandler asks Joey if he's had a lot of sex, Joey says, "Today? Some. Not a lot." ''He sleeps with many of the interns and extras on shows that he works on. He has apparently been sexually active for a very long time. He undid a 16-year-old girl's bra when he was 9-years-old; he slept with his teacher in the seventh grade; and he had a wild spring break when he was thirteen. Despite his great interest in women, he has shown more than once that he will put friends over lovers if faced with a choice; when Janine Lecroix revealed that she disliked Monica and Chandler, Joey quickly broke off his relationship with her despite having been interested in her for the last few episodes. At the end of the series, Joey is the only friend that ends up without a lover or a spouse, even though he is the one who has dated the most. He is currently involved in a committed relationship with Alex. Personality .]] Joey is known for love of food. He particularly loves meatball sub sandwiches. In "The One With The Ride Along," he appears to be saving Ross from a supposed gunshot. But in reality, it is his meatball sandwich that he is trying to protect; it just happens to be near Ross. He also loves the Joey Special: two pizzas. He has a lot trouble with understanding negative criticism of his acting. Also, although he is usually simple-minded, there are moments where he seems very smart. He discovers Chandler and Monica slept with each other when he hears Monica lost her eyelash-curler, and immediately remembers Chandler saying that the girl he slept with had lost her eyelash-curler. The character was originally not supposed to be anything like he is portrayed throughout most of the series. His original character description mentions him as "macho, smug, loves women and most of all Joey" which is how we see him for the first two season. It was Matt LeBlanc's idea to make a dim character. Joey's simple-mindedness and lack of common sense are demonstrated when Chandler's traumatizing experience at Joey's childhood tailor finally wake him up to the fact that his tailor has been taking advantage of him and his family for 16 years. It can be argued that he is the most promiscuous of the group. He has sex with a variety of women, and quite often will sleep with a woman and never call them again. He has been known to even take shots at and flirt with his female friends. He has actually kissed all of them, and he even dates Rachel for a time. He also frequently imagines lesbian scenes in his head, such as when Rachel tells Monica that they're going out with two nurses. Joey believes that she means female nurses, and seems pleased with the thought. He is something of an idiot savant in matters of romance, and his popular catchphrase/pickup line is, ''"How you doin'?" This is directly alluded to when Chandler, referring to Joey, says, "A hot girl's at stake, and suddenly he's Rain Man." Joey has made up an anecdote referred to as the, "Europe story," or the, "magic story" : anyone who hears it will immediately want to have sex with the storyteller. When one of his friends points out that she heard that a man named Ken Adams came up with the story, he confesses that he is, in fact, Ken Adams. Despite generally being ignorant in all fields, as a result of his purchasing a single volume of an encyclopedia collection he is highly knowledgeable about any topic that begins with the letter "V". Career Joey has a career in acting that has been marked by both success and humiliating failure. His roles vary from neurosurgeon on a popular soap opera to being the poster boy of V.D. Until her death, a brash, chain-smoking Estelle Leonard is Joey's agent. With the exception of a man who eats paper, Joey is Estelle's only client. Joey's most famous acting role is as Dr. Drake Ramoray on the serial drama Days of Our Lives. When he claims in an interview that he writes many of his own lines, the writers of the show become annoyed and kill off his character. After blowing his opportunity to be cast as Dr. Ramoray's twin brother, Striker, Joey returns to Days of Our Lives in a bizarre plot twist which resurrects Dr. Ramoray. The plot line that brings Dr. Ramoray back is never fully explained, except that a female character's brain is transplanted into Ramoray's body. This effectively forces Joey to play a woman with a dominant personality. Other characters refer to the character as Drake, while still alluding to the fact that he has the female character's brain. Following this, he appears to completely be Drake again. In season 7, Joey is up for a Soapie for Best Returning Male Character. He loses, so he tries to steal an award from a female co-star who can't be there to receive the award. Joey's other roles include: A spot in a Japanese commercial for Lipstick For Men; an infomercial for a device that makes it easier to pour milk out of cartons; a leading role in the World War I period film Over There; and a starring role in a short-lived cop show called Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. In terms of stage work, he has appeared in a play called Boxing Day, in which his character goes to outer space. He has also been in a production of Macbeth, as well as Freud!. Joey is up for a starring role in a film in which he has to play a Catholic immigrant. The film calls for a nude scene, and the casting director requires an actor who is uncircumcised. Joey and Monica frantically try to artificially create a foreskin using luncheon meats. All seems to go well until Joey strips nude at the casting call and his "foreskin" falls of, prompting him to say, "Well, that's never happened before." In addition to the quick cancellation of Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E., Joey also has some other remarkably bad luck in terms of his acting career. He films an episode of Law & Order and is horrified when he finds that he's been cut from the completed episode; he is only seen as a corpse in a body bag. He is also cast in the independent film Shutter Speed, but it is shut down before filming begins. Also, he is fired from a Burger King commercial. However, his acting career has had some better moments. In Joey, it is revealed that Dr. Drake Ramoray is dead after a nurse stabbed him while he was operating on her husband. He wins a Daytime Soap Award for Best Death Scene. Joey lands a starring role on the prime time soap Deep Powder. When he is fired, he almost immediately bounces back by snagging a leading role in the big-budget action picture Captured. Joey briefly mentions to the gang that Al Pacino is his idol. He has the poster for the 1983 Al Pacino film Scarface. He is excited, but embarrassed, when he is cast as Pacino's butt double. But he loses the role due to his overacting. Other Jobs Facing a dry spell in his career as an actor, he is persuaded by Gunther to take a job serving coffee at Central Perk. At first, Joey tries to hide this fact from his friends. But they eventually figure it out, anyway. He does not like the work. But, true to his nature, he soon finds a way to use his position to meet and ingratiate himself to attractive women by giving them free food. He doesn't take his job very seriously, and he spends a lot of his working hours sitting and talking to his friends. Gunther fires Joey, who closes the coffee house in the middle of the day to go to an audition. Annoyed by the fact that Gunther left Joey in charge so he (Gunther) could dye his hair, Rachel persuades Gunther to give Joey back his job. When Joey finds more steady acting jobs, he stops showing up for work at the coffee house. His absence is barely noticed. Joey realizes that he has forgotten to tell Gunther that he quit, and Gunther says that he would've eventually fired him anyway. Ross persuades Joey to write a film to branch out on his film career. After penning a few words, he gives up when he becomes distracted by a game of Fire Ball. Another one of Joey's careers when he is low on money is a sperm donor. He donates for an experiment a hospital is conducting. As payment, at the end of two weeks the hospital will give him a $700.00 check. Some of Joey's other jobs have included selling Christmas trees; dressing as Santa Claus and a Christmas elf; a tour guide at the Museum of Natural History; and offering cologne samples to customers at a department store. He also works at the restaurant called Alessandro's, where Monica is head chef. He is given the job so that Monica can fire him to intimidate the staff members who pay Monica no respect. He makes a lot of tips and backs out, only to realize how important him getting fired is to Monica. He once got an audition for a Star Wars film as a character who has a monologue. Age Joey's age is not consistently treated. It is first mentioned in "The One With The Birth" which aired in May 1995 in which he says he is 25, which would made him born around 1969-1970 and would even make him younger than Monica (who claims being 26 just an episode before in "The One With The Ick Factor"). But, a little less than a year later in "The One Where Joey Moves Out", which aired in February, 1996, Joey says he is 28. The latter would put his birth in 1967 or early 1968, which would makes him then to be older than Chandler. Joey says he has been acting for 10 years. This is consistent with birth in 1967 or 1968, assuming he began his acting career at about age 18. In "The One With Joey's Fridge", he refers to his activities during spring break in 1981 and Monica comments, "You were thirteen." On the contrary, the possibility of him being born in 1969-1970 is referred to again in Season 3. Indeed, in "The One With The Jam", when Monica is reading a list of sperm donors, she sees Joey is among them and it is written here that he is "27". But when Joey tells his friends that he's supposed to play a 19-year-old, Chandler comments, "So by 'get up early', do you mean 1986?"''which is inconsistent with his birth in 1969. Due to the age at the end, this is how the ages should have gone: 1 (25-26), 2 (26-27), 3 (27-28), 4 (28-29), 5 (29-30), 6 (30-31), 7 (31-32), 8 (32-33), 9 (33-34), 10 (34-35). Joey's birthday is then consistent with what Michael reveals in the first season of Joey, where he said to be 35. This results in a 35-36 age for season 1 and 36-37 for season 2. Trivia *Joey is fiercely protective of his sisters. *Like Rachel, Chandler, and Ross, Joey has kissed every friend. One of them happens only in an alternate future. In addition, he has the distinction of being the only friend to kiss every other Friend on-screen. **'Rachel' - Their first kiss takes place in, "The One With All The Resolutions". They share a few more kisses during their brief relationship in season 10. **'Monica' - They share a kiss in an alternate future, in which Monica confesses she went up to the hotel room in London looking for Joey, not Chandler ("The One With The Truth About London"). **'Phoebe' - They kiss in The One With Two Parts, Part 2, when Joey thinks Phoebe is Ursula. They kiss in "The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding" to evaluate Joey's kissing abilities for an upcoming callback. Another kiss takes place in, The One With the Red Sweater, after Phoebe agrees to marry Joey. Joey kisses Phoebe in, The One Where They All Turn Thirty to help her achieve her goal of experiencing the perfect kiss. And their final kiss takes place in, "The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner", when Phoebe agrees to order dinner without the other friends. **'Chandler' - Joey kisses Chandler to fulfill his friend's request for a New Year's kiss. ("The One With The Monkey") **'Ross' - Ross decides to kiss Joey as a favor to help his friend prepare for his callback audition (The One With Barry and Mindy's Wedding). Joey kisses "Ross" when the former sees the latter's face as a hallucination when kissing Rachel (The One After Joey and Rachel Kiss). *Joey is the only character to be unmarried. It is only left to assume that he marries Alex, due to the show Joey being canceled. He however has been unofficially engaged. *Joey is the only main character who has a show named after himself. *Joey is the only main male character of the group who is not a father. Ross had Ben and Emma and Chandler had Jack and Erica. *Joey speaks gibberish, which he thinks is French. When he says the bits of a French word slowly, he can say it perfectly. *Despite his apparent lack of education, Joey can read well and seems to be a fan of Stephen King novels. *When put in bad situations or when he is angry, his "smart side" comes out. (Example: In "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" Joey claims he is still angry with Chandler for drunkenly having sex with his sister and then failing to recognize her after sobering up). *He doesn't smoke and failed to smoke when Chandler tried to teach him to smoke *Matt LeBlanc had to dye his hair black for the show, as he was prematurely growing grey hair. "I dyed my hair the whole time on ''Friends", he admitted and LeBlanc continued to do so for the spinoff Joey. *During the series, Joey had sex with 51 women. *Despite being the ladies man out of the 3 males in the group. he is the only one who has not had sex with any of the 3 female members of the group. He almost did with Rachel but they eventually broke up. *Joey was the first one to find out about Monica and Chandler's secret relationship. *Joey puts Stephen King's The Shining in the freezer when he gets scared while reading it. *Joey has an intense dislike for sharing his food ("Joey doesn't share food!"), as said in "The One With The Birth Mother". *Joey didn't start using his popular catchphrase "How you doing" until Season 4 Episode 13 "The One With Rachel's Crush" 'Sup?.jpg|"Sup?" Friends1x09.jpg|Joey's VD poster from "The One Where Underdog Gets Away". Friends episode042 337x233 032020061504.jpg|Joey as Dr. Drake Ramoray. Friends episode040.jpg|Joey hugs Chandler in "The One Where Joey Moves Out". Friends episode164.jpg|Joey holding Jessica Ashley's award in "The One With Joey's Award". FriendsTOW The Stripper.jpg|Joey and Chandler in "The One With The Stripper". Friendsporshe.jpg|Joey checks out a Porsche in "The One With Joey's Porsche". Friendsdate.jpg|Joey dates Rachel in "The One Where Joey Dates Rachel". Babyross.jpg|"I hope you’re a better father than you’re a friend!!" friendschandler&joeyentrance.jpg|Joey and Chandler in The One With The Embryos howyoudoin'.jpg|Fat Joey in The One With The Truth About London friendsjoeylipstick.jpg|Joey's commercial in The One With Ross's Grant joeybday.jpg|Joey's 30th birthday. ESL-Joey.jpg Rachelbaby.jpg Joeyandthebeard.jpg Friends pic.jpg Joey haircut.jpg Vlcsnap-72432.png Joey.jpg Mermaid.jpg Rachelbaby.jpg Friends pic.jpg Mermaid.jpg 3x03 JamFace.jpg 3x03 TOW The Jam.jpg Jam.png The One With The Jam.jpg Fergie.jpg 258227.jpg 305984.jpg Square Joey.jpg 320428.jpg shocked.gif Joey turkey head.gif Joey friends.jpg 175px-Joey and Rachel.png Joey and Chandler.jpeg Dr drake ramoray joey friends-1-.jpg Joey-Phoebe.jpg Joey haircut.jpg Joey.jpg Joey and Janine.png Joey and Kathy.png Rachel and Joey.png Joey and Rachel.png Square Joey.jpg Joey e Rachel 2.jpg The One Where Joey Moves Out.jpg TOWallthehaste-joeyleftbedroom.png The One With The Birth Joey Helper.png Joey s2e3.jpg Joey Friends.png Friendsjoeyinterview.jpg Joey chandler.png Joeys proposal.png Joey and rachel.png Joeypromo2.jpg 4x20 Joey Joey Joey.jpg 183 - Joey's shirt.png 5x04 Joey phone.jpg 5x22 Joey Balloons.jpg 4x01 Joey Recap.jpg JoeyStuck.jpg 4x02 Joey and the Thief.jpg Category:Friends Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Uncles Category:Males Category:Residents of the Friends building Category:Rachel's Lovers